Talk:Terran Language Families
Kalistan This all looks very good but didn't Kalistan colonise Sekowo and some other places as well so they might speak the same language? I'm sure there are other things as well, I will try and look into it more. It might also be nice if there was a language map as well. For the moment though good work. --ZC 18:33, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll add that Anantonese is also spoken as a minoroty language in Sekowo. Is there a good map of Terra with no writing on it and only in black and white? I'd use that for a map. Thanks! Alohasoy 18:42, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :: How's this? You might want to lose the bit at the right though. --ZC 18:51, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :::Can you make it a JPEG? My computer does not allow PNG. Thanks. Alohasoy 19:41, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Awesome! Great page! If Kundrati needs any reform to fit better with the language family you've postulated it belongs to, just let me know. It might be fun to make a proto-language :) --Frenchfisher 01:30, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Hulstrian Isn't there a problem with the Hulstrian language, which is quite similar to German, being a Seleyan language? I understand that there has to be a relation to Luthori, but wouldn't it be a good idea to change this (allthough I have currently no idea how this could be explained by their history)? Amazeroth 02:38, 7 January 2007 (GMT+1) :Hulstrian is a language descended from colonial Luthori, which borrowed large amounts from native Germanic (Dundorfian) peoples (e.g. the Kazul). Based on its history, if not entirely its linguistics, it is Seleyan. Alohasoy 23:58, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Makes sense. Amazeroth Luthori Hulstria and Kazulia, I believe, should descend from the Luthori language group. Mainly due to both originally being Luthori colonies. However, Luthori itself is a Dundorfian language that over the centuries corrupted and became the modern Luthori language. This corruption was still in the process during the colonization periods of Husltria and Kzaulia, which would explain how they are Dundorfian in manners. However, this was more of a commoner movement, as the Luthori court spoke Dundorfian more accurately than the people did. However, this changed as the Court needed to enforce more control over the population and the noble class, which by the year 1900 spoke more Luthori than Dundorfian. As such Luthori only became the main spoken language of the Court by 2000. There would be those that would hold out. The reign of Richard I had a very dirty dialect of Dundorfian enforced upon the population, but as the empire reemerged and dominated the business and political arenas of Terra, modern Luthori could not be avoided. As such the last few traces of its Dundorfian ancestry can only be seen in the roots of its words. Much like how 70% of English can be traced back to Latin, but English is a Germanic language. Basically the same thing applies here. At least that is what I can remember from what I was told a long time ago about the Luthori language. -Duke Matthus :I understand your thoughts and usually, I would agree because English is indeed a Germanic language, I am however of the mind that we need to stop this outburst of generic Anglo-Saxon nations in Artania when nearly half of the nations in the North have at one point been Dundorfian colonies or client kingdoms. Call it reactionary but the game itself suffers under the weight of problematic culture lacking. Luthori would indeed be derived from the Rhaetian sub-family of the Superseleyan language family, however if we take what you are saying about Hulstria and Kazulia being colonized by Luthori we must understand that the Luthori court was speaking Dundorfian, thus they would be from the Dundorfian language family. In theory, I used Luthorian as a separate family because it gives nations in Northern Artania no right to use the english language to continue to sacrifice the culture of continent because they just dont wanna be bothered. Remember sign with -~~~~! -Aeaolen Kicka™ (talk) 03:07, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::So just to clarify, you are saying that it should be the other way around. With the Court speaking Luthori and the commoners speaking Dundorfian. This would explain why over time the common people of Luthori were educated in the lanaguage of the court and thus are no speaking a form of Dundorfian? This would also explain why Husltria and Kazulia are speaking a version of Dundorfian, due to them being colonised by commoners and lower nobility. -Duke Matthus ::: Yes, it'd make more sense. At least, in my eyes. -Aeaolen Kicka™ (talk) 23:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC)